


7718

by LittleRedSecret



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Android Bill, Bill is an android, Dipper is seventeen, Fluff, M/M, What is this even tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 07:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7258165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedSecret/pseuds/LittleRedSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Dipper finds an android in the forest of Gravity Falls while exploring, and fixes him up. After which I throw a bit of fluff bc.<br/>(gift for irl frond)</p>
            </blockquote>





	7718

Dipper headed out into the forest after breakfast for another day of exploring. He’ was turning seventeen that year, and he wanted to get as much as he could done in the forest before he starts university, when things would start to get hectic. He’d been thinking about moving to Gravity Falls after university, permanently, and preferably with his own home. Money was tight, though, and he would probably have to take up a better paying job eventually, which meant a lot less exploring.

So yes, Dipper was going to enjoy what remaining time he had in the forest. Cherish what you have, or something. He wasn’t a literature expert.

After all, he was only in the forest to learn about the supernatural. 

Pushing apart the foliage blocking his path, the brunette continued on his way amongst the trees, carefully picking his steps as the path seemed to get muddier and squelchier the deeper into the forest he went. Based on the soil and the sounds coming from in front of him, Dipper was probably headed towards a lake or river of some sort. He didn’t plan to go into the water, or across it, but it was always good to check out his surroundings before moving on, or at least that was what Dipper had come to understand based on past experiences.

The trek to the water body is dark, and Dipper keeps tripping over random roots and rocks as he makes his way towards the light, where he can sort of see a gap in the forest, probably indicating a river. It’s kind of annoying to have to stumble continuously, to be honest, but Dipper is used to it by now, and he’s relatively immune to most kinds of falling ever since that one adventure which had left him trying to balance on a rock in the middle of a huge pool of lava (he had had to count on Mabel that one time, and it was not an experience Dipper would be forgetting any time soon) 

So when Dipper trips and falls, for once, you could colour him surprised. Rubbing the back of his head, which he had knocked against a tree as he was falling, Dipper quickly pulled back on his cap, examining the object he had tripped over, which appeared to be… an android?

Pulling the black-and-yellow android out from the soil with less effort than expected, (man, training really had paid off) Dipper realised that, contrary to prior assumption, the android was probably still functional. A battery bar on the right side of the android’s face blinked dim red, flickering slightly in a way that was pretty concerning. Better get him fixed and charged soon.

Dipper can’t resist the urge to take a quick look at the river before heading back, though.

The river is a murky grey-green shade, rather common for a river, and Dipper can see no abnormalities in the river or its vicinity.

It’s normal, and for once the explorer was contented with that.

He carries the android home with some struggle, trying to make it back before the sun came out and made the metal too hot to hold.

When he lays the android out on the table and begins connecting it to power, Dipper can’t help but stare at its strange design. The android’s eyes are underlined with small rectangular screens, one of them being the battery bar. The other was blank, or at least for now, since Dipper had a feeling the screen would come to life once the android woke up.

Dipper’s stomach growled obnoxiously. Time for lunch. Fixing the android could come after he filled his stomach.

Half an hour later, and Dipper is racing out of the dining room back to his workspace in the back of the house. After much persuasion on the part of both Grunkles last year, Dipper had finally been allowed to build a small extension at the back of the shack for him to conduct research in peace, and frankly, he was completely in love with the little room. The android lay on the table, still asleep, but Dipper needed to wake it in order to ask about its functions, and if it even required any help, since there was little to no visible damage on its exterior, just dirt and grime from being buried in the riverbed for god knows how long.

Which brought up the question of what the android was even doing there in the first place.

Basically, Dipper was going to wake the android up. Because he had questions. 

He sighed. Why was he so awkward. Why was he so awkward? Why was he so awkward.

Pressing the power button on the android’s arm, Dipper watched as it slowly stirs to life, (consciousness, his scientific minds immediately corrects) limbs unfolding gracefully in a way that’s almost, almost enchanting. As enchanting as an android could be. Which was very. Dipper sighed loudly. Not now, brain, not now.

“The first thing I hear when I wake up is a sigh, huh. Not very encouraging, meatsack.” Startled by the sudden voice, Dipper tripped over his own feet, barely managing to steady himself by grabbing onto the table. Heart pounding, he glared vengefully at the android. 

“That’s the second time you made me fall.”

“I did a good job! Hahaha.” The android smiles, (so that works, at least) pleased with himself.

“Yeah, I really regret waking you up. Anyways, questions! Are all your systems fine? And what were you doing next to the river?” Dipper clears his throat loudly in the awkward silence that ensues, staring at the android, who seems to look… nervous? Huh.

“I… I can’t remember how I got there… I think someone wiped my memory.”

Dipper was suspicious, but for now he let the issue rest in favour of making the android feel more at ease. The last thing he needed was for it to clam up on him and complicate issues.

This was why he hated sentient life forms.

Sighing for the umpteenth time that day, Dipper grabbed a towel, handing it to the android. 

“I’m assuming you know how to wash and change, right? I’ll go get you some new clothes.” Dipper started to leave, but a quiet, weirdly insecure voice called out to him from behind. 

“I only wear black and yellow.”

Well, that sure made Dipper’s life that much easier.

Sarcasm duly noted.

**Author's Note:**

> Should I do a second chapter? Idk.


End file.
